Pushing It
by Kissymyace
Summary: Dawn doesn't feel wanted at home, after a confrontation with Buffy she decides to go some where she is wanted and in the process finds someone she can relate to.... But its not good.


"Pushing It"   
  
Dawn came running through the front door excited and out of breath, she quickly ran to find Buffy, Willow, really anyone that would listen to her. Running into the dinning room Dawn saw Buffy talking on the phone. "Buffy oh my God Buffy…. Hello Buffy" said Dawn getting impatient. "Look Dawnie can't you see I am on the phone right now" said Buffy. "Well its really important who are you talking to?" said Dawn. Buffy returns to her phone call ignoring her annoying little sister completely "Yes thank you, No its not a problem I can be there at six on Friday, Yes of coarse, thank you again bye bye" said Buffy. "What? Buffy I thought you and I were going to a movie, Buffy are you listening to me?" said Dawn. "Look Dawnie I know we were supposed to go to a movie but I have to do this Friday its really important and well we can go to a movie anytime, now what were you saying earlier?" said Buffy. "Just forget it, I understand that I am not as important as OTHER things in your life, I wish I was never born" Dawn yelled. "But you weren't born" Anya said poking her head through the door. "Yeah thanks for reminding me," said Dawn. "Anya, not helping, come on I will talk to you in the living room" said Buffy. "You're not even going to listen to me?" said Dawn. "I will later Dawnie I promise," said Buffy. "Grrahhh" Dawn shrieked as she stormed up the stairs to her room, slamming the door behind her. She then jumped onto her bed and jerked her diary from the drawer in her nightstand and began writing.   
  
Dear Diary,  
My life just keeps getting worse, I know that Buffy doesn't really want me here, she proves that everyday. Now I just started high school last week and I come home to tell everyone that I had the best day of my life and they all ignore me like I am some annoying little child. I AM NOT A CHILD!!!!! I am 16 years old and I deserve the same treatment Buffy got when she was my age, but no its "Dawnie you need to go to bed" or "Dawnie be home when the street lights come on" or even better "No Dawnie its to dangerous for you". I can't believe how I am treated, this is the only place I can express my feelings and not be patted on the head and told "oh your just a kid". Anyway, today was great despite the tremendous disappointment after school. This guy, I don't know him, Janice does, well he is having a party and I am so invited and its great cause I am like one of the "cool" people now. YAY. I am so excited I can't believe I was invited, oh and he told Janice and I quote "Bring your Dawn friend, I would really like to get to know her". Isn't that great! Oh and I know he isn't a vampire, cause he totally has the greatest tan and he goes to school during the day. No vamps that's a plus right? Well diary I have to go, I need to go to Janice's house.   
  
Dawn Summers  
  
Dawn finished writing in her diary and then got up off the bed and walked down the stairs to talk to Buffy, but when Dawn got to the bottom of the stairs she was intrigued by the conversation going on in the living room and stopped to listen. "You guys we have to do something, I know she is here to bring me down, I mean why else would she be back, she is after me and everything I love" said Buffy. "Oh plus though, she doesn't know about Dawn, therefore she will only be out to kill you and us and possibly anyone else you come in contact with, sorry I'm not helping am I?" said Willow. Dawn continued sitting at the bottom of the stairs listening, she was starting to worry about what was happening around her and more so about whom this "she" is. Buffy began to talk again when someone tapped on Dawn shoulder. "You know if your gonna listen in secret, the best way to do it, is where no one will know" said Xander. "I wasn't eves dropping I was simply over hearing the conversation that I wasn't involved in that's all, anyways I am going to Janice's house" said Dawn as she stood up and headed for the front door. "Does Buffy know?" asked Xander. "Here's a better question, does Buffy care?" said Dawn. "Yeah! Dawn come on, you know Buffy loves you" said Xander. "I know she says she does but sometimes she doesn't act like it, like today I came home all happy about this thing that happened I was totally excited about telling Buffy, but she blew me off and then cancelled out sisterly plans for Friday, so yeah I am not exactly feeling welcome right now" said Dawn. "Dawn I am sure you are just" Xander said while Dawn interrupted, "Xander forget it, I am going" said Dawn. "No I think not," said Buffy walking in. "What I am just going to Janice's house, that's not exactly against the law you know" said Dawn. "Sorry Dawnie but we have a situation on our hands and it would be better if you would just stay home tonight" said Buffy. "What situation, I am never involved in them and yet they always hold me back, but not this time I am going," said Dawn. "No your not" said Buffy. "Yes I am" said Dawn trying to push past. "Dawn stop" said Buffy grabbing Dawn's arms. "Let me go now," shrieked Dawn while trying to escape the grasp of her sister. "Dawn just stop you're not leaving" said Buffy still struggling with Dawn. "Buffy let go I hate you, its not like I am going to meet a vampire to have sex with, I am not you" screamed Dawn finally freeing herself from Buffy's grasp. Buffy looked shocked as she reared back and slapped Dawn, "How can you say something like that to me?" said Buffy. Dawn looked at Buffy and said, "I hate you" and ran out the door. Willow went for the door to get Dawn but Buffy said, "No will, just let her go, she will be fine, she doesn't know about her yet". Dawn was running full speed down the street she wasn't sure where she was going now. She didn't want to go to Janice's house that would be the first place Buffy looked for her this time, so she headed for the cemetery, I wonder what trouble I could get into there, but little did Dawn know that she wasn't the only one on her way to the cemetery. After Dawn arrived at her destination all she could think is what to do now. Dawn sat slumped beside a headstone that said Bethany Anders: A loving daughter and true friend. Dawn read it and thought No one would ever say that about me. She sat there for a little while feeling sorry for herself until all the sudden she was jerked up off the ground by the back of her shirt and there was face to face with the person Buffy had been talking about. "Wow I have never met a little lost vampire, but hey I guess I can't feel sorry for you, but I can kill you," said the chick raising a stake. "WAIT! I am not a vampire, ok" said Dawn. "Yeah ok" said the chick. "Really I'm not, look no weird facial deformities my teeth aren't perfect but they aren't pointy either" said Dawn. "Ok, I'm sold but I am still gonna kill ya, I just don't have anything better to do" said the chick. " What! NO… why?" said Dawn. "BEACAUSE I have nothing better to do" said the chick. "You better not … my sister is the slayer, and you don't want to mess with her" said Dawn. " Ha your sister is the slayer huh, so that must make you Buffy's little sister, does she know your out and about" said the chick. "Who are you?" said Dawn. "Me? Oh yeah I guess I forgot that part" she said setting Dawn back down. "I'm Faith," she said. "Faith, I have heard of you, you like tried to help that mayor guy kill everyone or something, and you failed cause of Buffy" Dawn said. "Oh you're pushing it little one," said Faith. "Well I don't care, ok you don't scare me" said Dawn. "Oh, little girl has a spine fun, how about I rip it out with my bare hands then lets see if your perspective changes" said Faith. "Look if your going to do it, do it, its not like anyone would care" said Dawn. "Guilt trip doesn't work with me," said Faith. "Look I DON'T CARE!! Ok kill me it would be so much better then living with Buffy!" said Dawn. "Oh family troubles, poor you, but I don't care for the pity me thing" said Faith. "Good, me either I just wish that someone would actually care about what I think, say or do, but they don't, I am just a burden to everyone especially Buffy" said Dawn. "Really they treat you like shit too, been there done that, I think that's why I actually decided to get revenge" said Faith. " I can totally understand I can't believe they treat me like I do, and you know what, they are wrong about you, you aren't like they said" said Dawn. "Hey lets not get touchy, feely and start sharing I am not that type of gal" said Faith. "Yeah I figured that, but anyway I guess you have better things to do then stick around here with a loser like me so go, kill things or something" said Dawn. "Well any enemy of Buffy's is a friend of mine, how about we go do something fun, Bronze?" said Faith. "Yeah I love the Bronze I just only get to go with Buffy," said Dawn. "Lets not mention that name anymore ok," said Faith. Then the two girls headed off to the Bronze. Meanwhile back at the house Buffy was finally starting to worry about Dawn when she realized that she hadn't gone to Janice's house. "God Will where could she be, I mean what have I done?" said Buffy. "Oh don't worry Buffy, I'm sure she is fine, she is just mad, I mean she is a sixteen year old girl now" said Willow. "Exactly she's sixteen and where would you go if you were sixteen," said Buffy. "The late night movie where the old chick undresses on the big screen" said Xander. "Not helping Xander" said Willow. "No but you would go to the Bronze wouldn't you" said Buffy. "Yeah its popular" said Willow. "Good, we look their first, Xander, you and Anya stay here just incase she decides to come home, Will you come with me" said Buffy. Willow grabbed a coat and her and Buffy headed. It didn't take long to get to the Bronze, but when they got there they didn't expect what they saw. "Oh Buffy there she is" said Willow. "Yeah I see her, who is she with?" asked Buffy. "I don't know it kinda looks like", "Faith" Buffy interrupted. Buffy pushed her way through the crowed shoving anyone who got in her way, until she reached Dawn. "What the Hell do you think your doing" Buffy said. "I am having fun," said Dawn. "No I don't think so," said Buffy reaching for Dawns arm. All the sudden Buffy's arm gets shoved out of the way "No No B, I think you should leave my new friend here alone" said Faith. "You stay out of this," said Buffy "Dawn we are leaving". "Good bye, but I am not going anywhere," said Dawn. "Yes you are" said Buffy. "Ah B the girl doesn't want to leave I mean come on you can respect that" said Faith. "Faith shut your mouth, Dawn lets go NOW" said Buffy. "No" said Dawn. Buffy then grabs Dawn, but Dawn struggles free and tries to run to the door, Buffy goes to turn and grab her when she is jerked back around and punched. Buffy stumbles before hitting a table and falling down. "Sorry B, but we have other places to be," says Faith running after Dawn. Buffy finally gets up and runs for the door, but by the time she gets outside both Faith and Dawn are no where to be found. Willow quickly joins Buffy outside. "So what do we do now?" said Willow. "We find Dawn, and I kill Faith," says Buffy. 


End file.
